Silver Shamrock
Silver Shamrock, also known as Silver Shamrock Novelties, is an evil organization that acts as the main antagonistic faction of Halloween III: Season of the Witch. This strange marketing company developed a cult following due to very successful marketing in the form a near-omnipresent advert and theme tune that appeared throughout the movie. The goal of Silver Shamrock was to sell seemingly harmless Halloween masks to children that were actually installed with microchips containing fragments of ancient stone with deadly powers that would kill the children after being activated (in addition the masks were cursed to unleash a swarm of insects which would in turn kill anyone near the child who was killed), sacrifing their lives to revive an ancient age of witchcraft. History On October 23 (exact year unknown), a shop owner Harry Grimbridge frantically runs along a barren road in Northern California, chased by mysterious figures in business attire. He makes it to a gas station clutching a jack-o'-lantern mask. He is driven to the hospital by station attendant, all the while continually rambling "They're going to kill us.". At the hospital, Grimbridge is placed in the care of Dr. Dan Challis. That night however, another mysterious man in a suit enters Grimbridge's hospital room and kills him, then goes to his car and immolates himself. The next morning, Grimbridge's daughter Ellie arrives to identify her father's remains. Ellie and Challis agree to investigate Grimbridge's murder, leading them to the small town of Santa Mira, California. The motel manager explains that Conal Cochran and his company called Silver Shamrock Novelties - which produces wildly popular latex masks (the jack-o-lantern mask shown earlier) for Halloween - are responsible for the town's prosperity. While signing the motel register, Challis learns that Grimbridge stayed at the same motel. Other motel guests include shop owners Marge Guttman and Buddy Kupfer, Buddy's wife Betty, and their son Buddy Jr., who all have business at the company's factory. Guttman finds a microchip on the back of a Silver Shamrock button, and is fatally electrocuted after poking it with a hairpin. Challis and Ellie learn of Guttman's accident, and Challis attempts to help but is forced away by a group of men dressed in lab coats who drive away in a van with Marge's body. The next morning, Challis and Ellie tour the factory with the Kupfers and discover Grimbridge's car there, guarded by more men dressed in suits. They return to the motel but cannot contact anyone outside the town. While Challis attempts to phone for the authorities, Ellie is kidnapped by the men in suits and driven to the factory. Challis pursues them, breaks into the factory, and discovers that the men in suits are actually androids created by Cochran. Challis is captured by the androids and Cochran reveals his plan to sacrifice children wearing his masks, thus bringing about a resurrection of the ancient witchcraft. The masks contain microchips, each containing a fragment of ancient Stonehenge with supernatural powers that, when activated by a signal in a company commercial, summon a swarm of insects and snakes to kill the mask wearer and anyone nearby. To demonstrate, Cochran kills the Kupfer family this way. Challis escapes through a ventilation shaft and rescues Ellie. He dumps the chips from the overhead rafters and activates their signal with the commercial, killing Cochran and his employees, and destroying the computer chips and factory. As the two drive away, Ellie attacks Challis, revealing that Cochran replaced the real Ellie (presumably dead) with an android duplicate. Challis crashes the vehicle and decapitates the android with a tire iron. Challis returns on foot to the gas station and attempts to phone the television stations, convincing all but one to not broadcast the commercial. Challis futilely screams at the person on the other end of the line as the commercial begins to play on the television in front of him. Silver Shamrock Androids The Silver Shamrock Androids were the unnamed henchmen of Conal Cochran and they were advanced humanoid robots with great strength and a single-minded desire to seek out and destroy those who endangered Silver Shamrock in some way or other. The Silver Shamrock Androids did the majority of the actual murders in the film and are slow-moving and largely silent killers, reminiescent of Michael Myers (ironically Myers never appeared in this movie, the first and only time he was absent from the series). Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Magic Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Inconclusive